ZOOM/Sci
This page is a list of the ZOOM Sci (short for science) activities. Some of it involves constructing, engineering, chemistry, biology, etc. Chemistry: Mix It Up *Baking Soda Bubbles (Season 4) *Butter (Season 4) *Cabbage Juice Indicator (Season 4) *Cauldron Bubbles (Season 5) *Color Splash (Season 4) *Color Symphony *Fatty Foods (Season 4) *Glue (Season 5) *Plastic Milk *Polishing Pennies (Season 4) *Recycling Paper (Season 7) *Saltwater Tester (Season 7) *Yeast (Season 4) *Yeast, Part II (Season 4) Engineering: Design it *Balloon Blast-Off *Balloon Brain (Season 5) *Balls and Ramp (Season 1) *Bubble-Blowing Machine (Season 5) *Bubble City *Build a Tent (Season 7) *Bungee Jump (Season 2) *Cereal Dispenser (Season 2) *Coat Hanger Invention (Season 2) *Coin Sorter (Season 6) *Deliver a Message (Season 7) *Door Alarm (Season 5) *Door Opener (Season 6) *Egg Boat (Season 3) *Egg Drop *Electrical Messages (Season 6) *FIRST LEGO® League (Season 6) *Flashlight (Season 7) *Flinker (Season 2) *Flinker II (Season 5) *Food Elevator (Season 7) *Future City (Season 5) *Game Timer (Season 6) *Heat Saving Device *Heavy Moving (Season 2) *Hovercraft (Season 5) *Junk Boats *Keep-a-Cube (Season 3) *Marble Maze (Season 6) *Mechanical Grabber (Season 7) *Mirror Maze *Naked Egg Drop *Parachute *Pencil Balance (Season 2) *Puff-mobile (Season 1) *Puff-mobile II (Season 5) *Rock No Roll *Roller Coaster (Season 3) *Rube Goldberg™ Invention (Season 2) *Rube Goldberg™ Invention II (Season 3) *Secret Candy Safe (Season 6) *Seismometer (Season 3) *Ski Boat Air Jet (Season 2) *Sneaker Launcher (Season 7) *Solar Cookers (Season 5) *Steady Tray (Season 7) *Stick-o-Meter (Season 5) *Survival Raft (Season 7) *Tennis Ball Lift (Season 3) *Water Filter (Season 2) *Water Filter Part II (Season 3) *You Can't Get There from Here (Season 3) *ZOOM Egg Vehicle (Season 4) The Five Senses: Sense It *Arrows Optical Illusion (Season 6) *Blind Spot (Season 6) *Clapping? Where? (Season 6) *Penny Cup Game (Season 6) *Peripheral Vision (Season 6) *Periscope (Season 7) *Phenakistascope (Season 2) *Reaction Time (Season 6) *Sensitivity Tester (Season 6) *Taste V. Smell (Season 6) *Tongue Map (Season 6) Forces: May they be with you *Air Lift (Season 4) *Alter The Rocket (Season 5) *Balloon and Straw (Season 3) *Balloon Boat *Balloon Car *Can Car (Season 2) *Chain Reaction Machine (Season 5) *Cotton Ball Catapult (Season 1) *Daredevil Ball Jump (Season 6) *Daredevil Ball Jump II (Season 6) *Delta Wing Flyer (Season 3) *Electric Gelatin (Season 4) *Electroscope (Season 5) *Film Canister Rocket (Season 1) *Funnel Lift (Season 3) *Glider (Season 1) *Hot Air Balloon (Season 3) *Lemon Battery (Season 4) *Lemon Battery II (Season 5) *Lemon Juice Rockets (Season 4) *Lemon Juice Rockets II (Season 5) *Measuring Boat Speed (Season 7) *Moving Cans (Season 3) *Paper Clip and Keys (Season 3) *Pendulum Challenge (Season 2) *Pet Can (Season 1) *Salt Pendulum *Snap, Crackle, Jump (Season 4) *Soda Bottle Boat *Spool Racer *Static Electricity (Season 5) *Steadiness Tester (Season 5) *Submarine Race *Sweet Spot (Season 6) *Tops (Season 2) *Tower of Coins (Season 3) *Transport (Season 3) *Waterwheel *Windmills *ZOOM Vehicle Life Science: Live It Up *Biodome (Season 1) *Biome in a Baggie (Season 4) *Bird Feeder *Coloring Flowers (Season 4) *Compost *Counting Bugs (Season 1) *Drinking Straw Pulse Measurer (Season 6) *Germinator *Moldy Soup *Mystery Seeds *Potato Maze (Season 3) *Sock Seeds (Season 4) *Steady Tray (Season 7) Patterns: Detect It *Barometer (Season 3) *Consecutive Numbers *Doorman's Code *Fingerprints (Season 7) *Guess My Rule (Season 3) *Mirror Messages (Season 7) *Paper Towel Chromatography (Season 7) *Scytale Messages (Season 7) *Shower Estimation (Season 7) *Snowflake *Squares and Rectangles (Season 2) *Square Walk (Season 3) *Tangram *Tongue Rollers (Season 1) *Tooth Decay (Season 1) *Toothpick Challenge Sound: Listen Up *Bottle Hit and Blow (Season 2) *Glass Xylophone (Season 2) *Glass Xylophone Part II (Season 5) *Guitar (Season 2) *Stereo Hanger (Season 2) *Straw Kazoo (Season 2) *String Telephone (Season 2) *Super Sounding Drums (Season 2) Structures: Build It *Arch (Season 1) *Balloon Columns (Season 5) *Bird's Nests (Season 4) *Boats Afloat (Season 1) *Build a Dam (Season 3) *Cantilever (Season 1) *Columns (Season 4) *Crazy Straw Bridge (Season 1) *Cup Tower (Season 1) *Financial Support (Season 1) *Geodesic Dome (Season 3) *Gumdrop Dome (Season 4) *Marshmallow Tower *Newspaper Chair *Paper Bridge (Season 4) *Paper Cup Walk (Season 4) *Paper Cup Walk II (Season 5) *Paper Tower (Season 1) *Playing Card Structure (Season 1) *Straw Bridge (Season 4) *Straw Tower (Season 4) *Strongest Shape *Super Golf Tower *Suspension Bridge (Season 4) *Tall, Sturdy Building (Season 6) *Toothpick Bridge *Upside-Down Mobile (Season 1) Water: Go with the Flow *Dancing Raisins (Season 3) *Dancing Raisins II (Season 5) *Drops on Pennies (Season 2) *Drops on Pennies II *Floating Paper Clips (Season 3) *Make An Egg Float (Season 5) *Measuring Boat Speed (Season 7) *Pennies And Water (Season 5) *Soap-Powered Boat II *Solar Still (Season 7) *Thermometer *Water Density *Water on a String (Season 5) *What's More Dense? (Season 3) Category:Lists Category:Article stubs